


Duel, Duo

by 3RatMoon



Category: Elemental Logic - Laurie J. Marks
Genre: M/M, it's just smut, set during fire logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3RatMoon/pseuds/3RatMoon
Summary: Emil hadn’t had a lover in several years, so he would be somewhat embarrassed to admit to just how active he and Medric were in that first dizzy week, travelling to the coast together with all of Medric’s books in tow.





	Duel, Duo

**Author's Note:**

> I love these nerds, who are so well and thoroughly written already that the only thing missing is the smut, so I'm here to fill the gap! Thanks to imperialhare and heyitsathrowaway for encouraging me lol

Emil hadn’t had a lover in several years, so he would be somewhat embarrassed to admit to just how active he and Medric were in that first dizzy week, travelling to the coast together with all of Medric’s books in tow. It wasn’t just the inns that they made love in when they laid down to rest for the night (and when they got to get ready in the morning as well). They also had numerous encounters on the road, from a laughter-filled tryst in the woods to some quite literal rolling in the hay. Medric’s enthusiasm was infectious, and Emil’s neglected libido rose from its long slumber to meet it.

The last night before they were to reach their destination, they found themselves tangled together once again. They sat on the edge of the bed and traded one kiss after another in the pleasant and almost inevitable-feeling slide into sex. Medric fiddled with Emil’s buckle while Emil smoothed a hand over Medric’s travel-tangled hair. Even as his body heated with desire, he couldn’t help feeling a profound tenderness for his Man with the Box.

He felt the touch of Medric’s hand, always so cold, and looked down to see him holding both of their cocks together. Their mutual arousal slicked the way, and it was easy for Emil to lean into the pace Medric set.

“We haven’t done this one yet,” he commented, his voice pitched low.

Medric grinned. “My father’s people call it ‘the entwined serpents’ after the symbol of one of our gods. Some said it was the most perfectly masculine sex act, as it did not merely reflect what men and women do together, but was entirely unique. Of course, these people were not thinking about the women who happen to share our anatomy.”

“Surely not,” Emil agreed, smiling back. He got up, leaning away from Medric’s touch, and the man released his grip, watching with a wild, delighted look as Emil kneeled before him.

“What did your father’s people say about this?” Emil asked, then took Medric’s cock into his mouth.

Medric gasped and let out a shaky moan. “Oh, Emil, you are too good to me,” he breathed.

Emil pulled himself off Medric and smiled sweetly. “Weren’t you going to tell me about this particular sex act, Master Seer?”

Medric sounded exquisitely pained when he groaned that time, and Emil grinned.

“Extensive poetry has been written about the feeling of a man’s mouth, of course,” Medric started. He gripped the covers when Emil ducked down to continue his ministrations, his voice growing strained. “To ‘kneel to’ someone is a popular euphemism for oral sex, usually performed by someone of a lower rank on a superior, which makes your choice to kneel to me rather… _ oh _… rather unprecedented…”

Emil sucked hard as he drew himself off Medric again, and the man cried out. Emil kissed him, both of them breathless and gasping, grasping at the pieces of clothing still remaining on them.

“I enjoy kneeling to you,” Emil said softly, resting his forehead against Medric’s. “I want to honor you as you honor me.”

“Oh Emil,” Medric sighed. “I would say you were killing me if I did not feel so alive.”

“Could it not be both?” Emil asked.

Medric laughed suddenly. “It could! By the gods it could!” He kissed Emil viciously, and when he looked at him, his eyes were unfocused without his spectacles, but his look was like joy and fire. “Just imagine it— bawdy glyphic poetry using Death-and-Life to allude to orgasm!”

Emil laughed helplessly at that one, still chuckling even as their lovemaking resumed in earnest. 

They performed the entwined serpents again until they could hardly stand it. Then they finished undressing each other, and Emil thanked the warm weather, for they didn’t have to immediately hide under the blankets, and he could see all of Medric as he pressed his beautiful, naked body into the bed. They rut against each other in a lustful fit, but pulled back lest they peak too quickly. Medric rolled on top, his hair tickling Emil’s face as he smiled down at him.

In their days of travelling together, they had learned a couple things. One was that Medric loved when Emil fucked him. The second was that while Emil also loved to fuck Medric, his knee was not much obliged to agree with him, especially after days of travelling. Still, the pleased sound Medric made when he started to ride Emil was quite genuine.

“Oh, I dreamed of this…” Medric moaned.

“Truly?”

“Occasionally, since we met. It’s difficult to think of much else, so it carries over.”

“Mm,” Emil said, sitting up so he could hold Medric closer. He pressed a kiss to his chest. “Next time, you should take me with you.”

“I’m taking you with me right now,” Medric said, entirely serious, and quickened his pace. Emil moved with him all too happily, a moan escaping him as he neared the edge. He took Medric in his hand, and Medric had to bite his lip to keep from shouting again.

It occurred to Emil, even as he watched the avalanche of pleasure that would momentarily consume him, that an orgasm had also been both described as a leap and a dive, and that it was funny how much of life carried those little contradictions.

Afterwards, when they had cleaned up and Medric laid with his head resting in the dip of Emil’s shoulder, Emil said, “There’s another glyph.”

Medric raised his head a little, his eyes glittering. “For our erotic poem?”

Emil nodded, grinning. “The Cliff Peak.”

Medric laughed. “You’re right! We need to start writing these down— at this rate we could have an Epic by the time this is all over.”

“It could be as profound as Kohls,” Emil jested.

Medric sat up. “Sex is profound!” he insisted. “It is as profound as it is mundane. That’s why it works so well as a topic.”

Emil chuckled and pulled Medric back in. “First, we need to get all of these books to the Port so we can meet Zanja.”

Medric settled down, yawning. It was astounding how quickly his moods came and went. “Of course,” he said. “Poetry aside, that must happen first. And I am truly excited to see Zanja again.”

Emil smiled. “As am I.”


End file.
